


I have a question, it might seem strange

by Swagyano



Category: Love Live! Sunshine!!
Genre: F/F, Fluff, kinda oblivious dia?, rikos really gay what else is new, still a fresh relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-15
Updated: 2018-02-15
Packaged: 2019-03-18 20:13:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13688982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Swagyano/pseuds/Swagyano
Summary: Already two weeks since they've started dating and things haven't changed too much. All Riko could think about is wanting to hold Dia's hand and feel her warmth.





	I have a question, it might seem strange

**Author's Note:**

> It's still valentine's day in some time zones I'm sure so I'm totally not late here's a short mandatory DiaRiko because I think they're okay I guess
> 
> title is inspired by Dodie's lyrics from the song Would You Be So Kind?, I've been listening it on repeat while writing this it was a good chill atmosphere......recommended

They were about two weeks into their relationship. Confessing her much obvious affections was one of the many obstacles Riko managed to overcome and the real challenges were only ahead of her. And she was ready to take the next big step; casually holding hands in public.

 

Everyone in their group knew they both tiptoed around their feelings for each other for a while (except they themselves) and now, despite the fact that they’re officially taking the title of a couple, not much has really changed yet aside from being more openly intimidate with each other. They’re taking it easy and slow after all. Riko didn’t mind that. But it was about time she gathered up the courage and give all that cheesy stuff she reads about a try.

 

Approaching Dia with it so casually was harder that she imagined. She can’t really just say something like that out loud without sounding silly. But every time she was given an opportunity to slip her hand into Dia’s, Riko chickened out. Something both of her best friends took notice of and didn’t hold back on teasing her.

 

During the course of the day she’s given it a couple of tries, going as far as allowing their hands to brush up again each other. Dia’s would twitch from the sudden contact and in Riko’s book, that was the absolute end of it all. The process repeated a couple of times and each time Dia’s suspicion grew. Things like that didn’t slip by her so easily.

 

After school they were on their way to a cafe for totally-not-a-date, as per usual. Riko kept more distance between them than usual. Dia patiently cleared her throat when she finally found a chance to bring it up between their many topics.

 

“Is something on your mind you’d like to talk about?”

 

The smile on Riko’s face suddenly felt plastered on and the pianist significantly tensed. Dia’s feet came to a halt and she patiently waited while the younger girl stammered some stuff under her breath and regained her composure.

 

The response was a little underwhelming. Riko ducked her head away when Dia’s brows furrowed in mild worry. “I’m not sure what you mean...” 

 

“You’ve been acting weird all day.” The brunette was good at keeping her tone confident and defiant. “I… haven’t done anything to upset you, have I?”

 

Riko met her gaze and frantically began to wave her hands. “No no-- I promise I’m alright!” The reassuring words helped Dia relaxed, but Riko could tell she was expecting a more solid explanation to it all. How is one supposed to confess she’s been spacing out so much because she fantasizes about something as silly as  _ holding hands while walking home _ . “I’m just thinking about… all the homework waiting me at home!”

 

“I thought you said you didn’t have any.”

 

“I…”

 

At this point Riko knew she was cornered. A finger slipped into one of the twintails hanging over her shoulder and she nervously began twirling the few stray hairs around it while the tension in the air grew. Dia didn’t use words to press any further, so the second year sighed in defeat. Even before they were dating she could never be dishonest with Dia whenever she looked at her with those worried emerald eyes.

 

“I w-was just thinking if you’d… maybe… ns...”

 

The words that came out of her words were inaudible. The way Dia blinked only prompted poor Riko to flush even redder. “Pardon?”

 

“I said would you mind if we held hands…?”

 

Silence. Riko was looking away but she was aware the other girl’s eyes were still on her. She fidgeted, in the back of her mind considering running off in embarrassment when Dia finally delivered a response more simple than she imagined,

 

“Why?”

 

The pianist’s head jerked and she stared at Dia in return, completely baffled. Dia’s question for a reason seemed genuine, and somehow Riko found the entire situation all the more embarrassing because of it.

 

“Be-Because-- it’s what people who are together do, right?”

 

“Oh… Oh!”

 

Before she buried her face into her palms out of shame Riko caught a small glimpse of Dia’s entire face turning red. She must’ve been really caught off guard, since nobody else would look into this who hand holding thing as deep as Riko did. The redhead peered towards the other through her fingers, observing the older girl as she scratched at the area around her mole in thought while waiting for everything to settle in. Finally she was met with a huff, and a pair of warm hands were place over her own.

 

“You could’ve just said so.” She gently removed the hands away from Riko’s face. One hand let go and hung loose by Dia’s side, the other gripped one of Riko’s. “Like you said, it’s what people do together, right?”

 

Even though she tried to sound confident, anyone who knew Dia well enough could recognize it as a front she puts up. In reality, she’s just as embarrassed as Riko is. When their eyes met again, the third year gave her a reassuring smile and Riko laughed, feeling at ease. Her gaze lowered onto their hands, thumb brushing over Dia’s delicate skin. “You’re warm…”

 

“So are you.” Dia sheepishly looked away to clear her throat. “Shall we?”

 

Riko nodded and the two continued hand in hand just as she wished for the entire day. It really did feel warm, and soft, and Riko couldn’t get over the tingling sensation in her stomach every time she recalls having their hands touch by accident in the past. They eased back into chatter and as if nothing happened, the couple relaxed. The more they talked the more they walked close to each other without even realizing until their shoulders brushed against each other.

 

It might become a habit Riko enjoys more than she thought she would, as even during their date, every now and then, their hands would slip into one another under the table. By the time they were walking home, it was like they’ve been holding each other’s hands their whole life.

 

The days were still short and it was getting dark, and both out of responsibility and manners (and of course care) Dia picked up a habit to walk Riko almost all the way to her house. Sometimes they’d step by the beach and enjoy the scenery. Somehow the recent event once again became their topic much to flustered redhead’s dismay.

 

“I’ve always admired your courage and straightforwardness.”

 

“Ehe,” Riko scratched at her cheek. “I wouldn’t call that straightforward…”

 

“Still…”

 

Dia cleared her throat and Riko looked to her side curiously. She was only now picking up on it but the older girl’s been acting a little weird ever since they’ve been at the cafe and she started to wonder why. Was this how Dia felt all day because of her shenanigans?

 

“Riko,” She finally spoke up and their eyes met, soft red dusting her cheeks that made Riko’s heart skip a beat. “Since you’ve been brave enough to do something you’ve wanted to for a while… it’s okay fair I do the same.”

 

“Eh?”

 

No more words were said, and Riko didn’t have time to think about it too much when next thing she knew Dia was leaning in and her eyes automatically fluttered closed. Their lips met and an overwhelming, but comforting, warmth spread through her. As if it was most natural they both eased into the kiss and got completely swept into the moment.

 

This time Riko didn’t hesitate slipping her hand into Dia’s, their fingers intertwining into a perfect fit. She didn’t expect to take this big of a leap today, but she most certainly didn’t mind it.


End file.
